The True Champion
by Eliizabethx
Summary: What would have happened if Alice hadn't been the right Alice, what if the girl shown on The Oraculum, on the Frabjous Day hadn't actually even been an Alice. One hundred and thirty three years after little Alice first fell down the rabbit hole, and the true Champion has finally come to Wonderland. Full description inside, please R&R.
1. Introduction

_I must warn all of you, my story doesn't contain a very happy ending for Alice._

What would have happened if Alice _hadn't_ been the right Alice, what if the girl shown on The Oraculum, on the Frabjous Day hadn't actually even been _an_ Alice. They had just all assumed, since the girl had looked so very much _like_ Alice, that even Absolem had been mistaken, so very, very mistaken.

Now, one hundred and thirty three years after little Alice first fell down the rabbit hole, the true Champion has finally come to Wonderland.

Vivienne Black, the eighteen year old daughter of two socialites suddenly finds herself immersed in Underland and all of it's troubles.  
But Vivienne doesn't have the knowledge that Alice did all those years ago. Alice had been to Underland before, experienced it first hand when she was a child, but this is Vivienne's first time, and it's even more dangerous now then it was when Alice was here.

With the help of some Underland's inhabitants will Vivienne be able to do what Alice couldn't, defeat the Jabberwocky?  
Or will she face the same fate as poor Alice.

Only Time can tell, but you must remember, Time doesn't always work the same in Underland, in fact, sometimes it doesn't even work at all.

* * *

**A/N:** So my story will be taking place in todays modern times, and after this it will be told by the main character's Point of View's.

~Eliizabethx


	2. Chapter 1: Curious

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Alice in Wonderland,  
all recognizable character are the property of their respective owners.

_Read the A/N [Author's Note] at the end of the chapter for more information._

* * *

**Chapter One: Curious  
Vivienne's P.O.V**

"Ugh... How do I keep getting dragged into these freak-shows..?" I muttered to myself, sitting at one of the garden tables, nursing a glass of champagne.

I was presently sitting around in a Victorian styled green gown with dark green ivy strands printed on it, admittedly it was pretty impressive, complete with bustle and the matching corset. Oh, and did I mention the fabulously long draping sleeves?

_Bloody hell, how did Victorian women wear these damned things?_ I thought, pulling at the top of my corset and pushing my sleeves up to my elbows. _It's nearly ninety bloody degrees out, and my parents choose a theme were you're required to dress in enough layers to make an eskimo sweat?!_

My parents, Abigail and Mathew Black are big time socialites and philanthropists, and every year around the end of August they throw a theme party to celebrate the end of summer, this years theme, as you may have guessed, is the Victorian-Era. And because I'm their "Darling Daughter" I've been forced to attend every party they've held since I was old enough to walk, no matter how much I may have begged.

"Hey Viv, you look like you're having loads fun." My oldest and dearest friend, Jamie Patterson's parents were close friend with mine, and as a result was always dragged to these damned parties as well.

"Oh yes, anymore fun and I am quite certain I shall burst." I smirked, eyeing her lavender gown, "Oh, no fair! Why do I get stuck with the long sleeves?"

Jamie, the lucky git, had on a lavender gown with a paisley and floral design, of course, with bustle and matching corset, but unlike mine she had quarter length sleeves and the front of her skirt had been parted down the center and then gathered back at the sides, therefore providing a much airier gown.

"Because they match your freakishly long hair?" Jamie joked, pointing to the end of my braid.

"Heh. Yes, I'm sure that must be it." I rolled my eyes at her as she sat opposite me.

Jamie and I were the complete opposite of each other look-wise.  
Where Jamie had shoulder length pin-straight pale ash brown hair, I had nearly waist length raven black hair with perfect curls.  
Where as she had lovely blue eyes, a beautiful ivory complexion, and a to-die-for naturally petite and feminine figure, with a whopping 5'2" height,  
I had boring toffee brown eyes, an olive toned complexion, and a possibly overly curvy figure, thankfully evened out by my 5'8" height.

"Good afternoon ladies." I looked up to see my older brother, Alexander looking very dashing in his suit, "Vivienne, are you drinking champagne?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my glass.

"Yes, unfortunately." I said, scrunching up my nose in a look of disdain.

He laughed, "I know you don't like it, so why are you drinking it?"

"Because mother said it was unladylike to be sipping a can of rootbeer." I said, rolling my eyes

"Ah, I see." He laughed again, then turned towards Jamie, "I hope you don't mind my stealing Vivienne away for a dance?"

"Why of course not." She said smiling sweetly at my brother, it was no secret that Jamie had a crush on my brother, "Have fun Vivienne."

I took my brothers offered hand and stood up from the table, letting him lead me to the part of the garden that had been deemed dance floor.

"When are you finally going to ask Jamie out?" I asked once we had started dancing, "You know she's crazy about you, and _I_ know that you've fancied her since we were children."

"I don't know," He said, sighing, "I just can't seem to find the right words, Kit."

I smiled faintly at the nickname, given to me when I was seven and he was ten, for my strange obsession with foxes at the time.

"Well why don't you ask her to dance then." I suggested, "You know she loves dancing, it's the perfect time to ask her."

He nodded and then focused all of his attention on our steps.  
Once the song had come to an end Alex asked, "Alright, how do I look?"

"You look as handsome as ever Alex." I said, straightening his cravat. Alex was indeed _very_ handsome, and would put any male model to shame.

With short messy hair the same shade as mine, vibrant green eyes framed by long black eyelashes, olive toned skin with a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and two adorable dimples in his cheeks, and not to mention the fact that he was 6'6" was also a big plus, so all in all he could probably make any girl swoon.

"Thanks Kit." He said, smiling at me softly, "And blast what mother says, go get a rootbeer."

I laughed and kissed his cheek, pushing him off into Jamie's direction, "Go on, get going. Good luck."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, flashed me a quick nervous smile and then walked over to Jamie.

Just then I got this weird feeling like I was being watched, but I brushed it off as most likely my parents or someone from the party.

I gathered up my skirts and climbed the stairs back up into the house, and then once inside up the staircase at the center of the foyer to get to my room.  
Once I was there I changed out of the thrice-be damned dress, and instead put on my favorite dark gray bra and pantie set, a pair of boot-cut black jeans, and a white tank top with orange and teal squares and triangles on it.

I pulled the hair-tie from my braid and combed my fingers through it until all of my curls were loose. Then picked my sketch book up from my dresser and grabbed my blue high-top converse, I walked back downstairs and snuck out the back door before actually putting on my shoes.

Once I had escaped into the grove of trees behind the estate I found my favorite weeping willow and walked over to it.  
I always loved sitting under it because it's branches were so long it blocked me from everyone's view, and sort of became my own little world.

After parting the curtain of branches the trunk of the tree finally came into view, and so did my sanctuary. You see the tree limbs had split and bent perfectly so that there was cozy little nook in the middle of tree where I had pilled several pillow to make the bark more comfortable to sit on.

I tossed my sketch book up and then pulled myself up, too. Once I was settled I kicked my shoes off and dropped them to the ground below, then flipped my sketchbook open and started paging through it until I had found a blank page to start drawing on.

oOo

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I know I'm being woken up by some sound or another.  
I yawn and stretch my arms up above my head, then pick my sketch book up off my lap and close the cover on my completed picture of a white rose and a butterfly.

From the corner of my eyes I see a shadow pass in front of branches, "Hello?" I call, looking towards where I saw the shadow.

Another shadow passes by the branches on the opposite side, "Alex? Is that you?"  
Alex is the only person I ever showed this place to, so aside from him I haven't the foggiest as to who it could be.

And another shadow passes by, "Honestly Alex, I'm not playing your silly games." I say, finally hopping down from the tree and pulling my shoes on again.

Once I step back through the branches I find that there isn't anyone there.

"... Odd." I say, eyebrows furrowed as I glance all around me.

I see a shape move from the corner of my left eye and I spin around, only to find a surprisingly large white rabbit standing there watching me with it's pink eyes.

"Oh..!" I exclaim on a breath. On further inspection of the rabbit it appears to be wearing a blue waist coat with a white cravat, and holding a gold pocket watch in his paws.

My eyes are wide as saucer as I watch him tilt his head to the side and examines me in turn, paying extra attention to my hair.  
And then, "Well, look at that, how curious."

I can feel my jaw drop when I hear him speak, _He just talked.. The rabbit just _talked_... Holy shit!_ My mind was in a flurry, trying to process this turn of events.

"Close your mouth child, you'll catch something in it otherwise." The rabbit admonishes, waging a finger at me in warning as he placed his watch into his pocket.

I snapped my mouth shut, then gulped, "S-sorry.." I stuttered.

"Hm... How very curious indeed." He muttered, looking me over again.

I had just opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, and if he was real when, "Kit!" Was called from behind me.

I turned my head to see Alex approaching, and when I turned back to the rabbit, he was gone.

"Wh-!" I looked around for him, but he had indeed vanished.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. I have excellent news! " Alex said from behind me, shaking my head slightly I turned around to face him, "Hey are you okay?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he watched me.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." I replied, shaking my head again, _Always worrying, who could ask for a better brother. _"What were you going to say?"

"If you're sure?" When I nodded my head he continued finally continued, "So I asked Jamie to dance..."

"And?"

"... And while we were dancing, I finally asked her out... And she said yes!" He summed up, smiling proudly.

"Really?! Yes! Congratulations Alex!" I cheered, hugging him around the waist.

He laughed, hugging me back, "Haha, thanks Kit. I'm really excited."

He kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the house, telling me how he had even managed to not step on her feet.

Just before we had completely left the grove I glanced back one last time, but there was still no sign of the rabbit.

_What did he mean "Curious"?_ I wondered.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh, sorry but I really didn't know how to end this chapter, so uh, yeah.  
Okay, well, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)

Oh and fun-fact time! (_I'll do this every chapter, unless there aren't any fun-facts. So I suggest you read the Author's Notes :P _)

_**-** Vivienne and her family live in the old Ascot estate._

_**-** Jamie's family is distantly related to Alice's_ _family, through a cousin Lowell.__

Well, please let me know what you think of it so far, and have a lovely morning/day/evening/night. :D

~Eliizabethx


End file.
